Criaturas
Criaturas Las criaturas son habitantes de Tibia asi como los humanos y los NPCs. Cada tipo de criaturas tienen sus propias caracteristicas lo que las hace unicas. Las criaturas comparten el mundo de Tibia, asi que pueden ser encontradas en todas sus tierras. Habitualmente se encuentran agrupadas con otras criaturas de sus mismo tipo, y dependiendo de la criatura se encontraran en un ambiente o en otro. Este es el motivo por el que podrás encontrar tigers y terrorbirds en la selva. Dwarfs y rotworms en cuevas bajo tierra mientras que los Demons prefieren lugares profundos. Cuando una criatura muere deja un Cuerpo. Articulos relacionados con criaturas: * Experiencia * Loot * Hitpoints * Zonas de caza * Cuerpos Criaturas por: Ver * Lista de Criaturas * Lista de Criaturas (columna Exp/HP Ratio) * Lista de Sonidos de Criaturas * Lista de Criaturas Ilusionables * Lista de Criaturas Empujables Amphibians Los anfibios son criaturas que viven en el agua y respiran a través de su piel, y que pasan la mayoria de su vida en la superficie. Arthropodos Los Arthropodos viven comunmente en zonas de mar, de agua dulce, terrestres e incluso aereas. Demonios Los Demonios son criaturas misticas que usan su fuerza y destrucción para asustar a los humanos. Elementales The dangerous elementals are apparently uncontrolled by any other creature. Their motives are hidden, but they are obviously intelligent in their tactics. They have also mastered many strong magic spells. By their very nature, different types of elementals are almost never found together, but there is no apparent conflict between them. Humanoids Humanoids are a group of creatures that have characteristics of humans. That may refer to their appearance, their logic solving and other qualities. Humans These humans have either chosen to or forcefully been removed from civilization. As a result they tend to murder and pillage; be alert when in human inhabited areas outside of the cities. Hybrids Hybrids are a result of inter-species relations, as such the offspring inherits qualities from each parent species. Magical Creatures Magic creatures of Tibia are defined as being being able to manipulate magic at will from birth. Creatures such as Minotaur Mages and Elf Arcanists do not have a rightful place here because they were taught in the arts. Mammals Mammals are warm-blooded, vertebrate animals characterized by the production of milk in female mammary glands and the presence of hair, three middle ear bones used in hearing, and a neocortex region in the brain. Misc These creatures either have no characteristics of any monsters and cannot be classified by real world names. Or their group is just so broad they cannot be classified. Reptiles Reptiles are cold-blooded animals that tend to be scaled and lay eggs. The Undead This category concerns all the fiends that walk the earth undead or ethereal. It also includes those who are followers of the undeath god, Urgith, and will try to use their wicked magic to resurrect the dead and use them as their minions; they're commonly known as Necromancers. Categoria: criaturas * Categoría:Criaturas